


Lista zajęć, które pozwalają umacniać więź z Valantinem, a które zdaniem Aarona mogą być

by tehanu



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: AU, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Memories, M/M, Translation, What-If
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: AU: co by było, gdyby młodszy brat Toretha się nie utopił? Jaki by był jako dorosły człowiek? Co by dla Toretha znaczył? A inaczej – taki wycinek interakcji między Aaronem a „Valantinem” (i jej braku), a na przystawkę rozbawiony Warrick.





	Lista zajęć, które pozwalają umacniać więź z Valantinem, a które zdaniem Aarona mogą być

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [shirogiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/gifts).
  * A translation of [Aaron's Acceptable List of Bonding Activities With Valantin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355803) by shirogiku. 



> **Ostrzeżenie** : sugestia kazirodztwa czy raczej kazirodczych pragnień.
> 
> Rating „M” za niewyparzoną gębę Toretha.
> 
> Od tłumaczki: nie przeniosłam dosłownie z LJ informacji pairingach, bo takie ledwo muśnięte są, podane raczej na zasadzie ostrzeżenia niż kryterium wyszukiwania, ale są takie: sugestia jednostronnego Aaron >> Toreth, w tle stabilne Warrick/Toreth.

 

Woda miała lekki zapach chemikaliów. Zanurzając się wolno w basenie i licząc przy tym stopnie, Aaron czuł na chudych jak patyki nogach jej chłodny dotyk. W niczym nie przypominała rwącego, okrutnego nurtu… powiedzmy, że rzeki. _Tamtej_ rzeki. Naturalnie Valantin jeszcze nie przyszedł – jego punktualność zawsze była nienaganna w tym sensie, za każdym razem okazywała się tak samo chaotyczna.

Woda przyciągała Aarona jak magnes. Pamiętał, jak był sztorcowany za bawienie się każdym kranem, na jaki się natknął, i za wskakiwanie z zapałem do kałuż i brodzików fontann. Chociaż rodzice nigdy nie mieli serca tak porządnie przywołać go do porządku.

Któregoś roku – pamiętał nawet datę, a była niedziela dziesiąty lipca, bo zepsuł Valantinowi urodziny – Aaron wymknął się spod rodzicielskiej kontroli na czas na tyle długi, żeby poszukać przygód. Valantin poszedł za nim; wtedy zdarzały im się jeszcze takie zmierzające do zacieśniania więzi zajęcia. Pomyślał, że dzieciom jest łatwiej. Lato było tamtego roku deszczowe, rzeka robiła przy swoim najwyższym stanie wody wrażenie i musiał podejść do niej za blisko.

Podczas gdy Valantin miał dar naturalnej gracji wielkiego, smukłego, polującego kota, Aaron był niezgrabny i miał nieskoordynowane ruchy. Nic dziwnego, że się pośliznął i wierzgając i wrzeszcząc poleciał na głowę prosto do wody. W ten sposób nieumyślnie zmusił się, żeby się za pierwszym podejściem nauczyć pływać. Niektórzy eksperci uważali w zasadzie, że to najlepsza metoda na nauczenie pływania psa, który nie wykazuje większego entuzjazmu. Aaron osobiście był zdania, że jest to praktyka odrażająca.

Ledwo rodzice dojrzeli psychicznie do zostawienia ich znowu na jakiś czas samych, Valantin (z natury pamiętliwy) go za to sprał, chociaż raczej dlatego, że dalej był przerażony, niż z prawdziwej złości. Puenta tej historii była taka, że z jakiegoś niezgłębionego powodu Valantin wskoczył wtedy za nim. Aaron nie miał aż takich złudzeń, żeby myśleć, że zawsze może na coś takiego z jego strony liczyć.

— Ty te kąpielówki odziedziczyłeś po dziadku, czy dziwka ci je kupiła na Nowy Rok? — Valantin jakoś zawsze umiał się do niego podkraść niezauważony. Finanse rodziny to był delikatny temat, ale pod tym względem Valantin był typowym słoniem w składzie porcelany.

— To są całkiem porządne kąpielówki — zaprotestował niezbyt energicznie Aaron — a ty ich nawet za dobrze w wodzie nie widzisz. — I tak miał tylko ten jeden strój kąpielowy.

— Pewnie że widzę — oświadczył Valantin, opierając ręce na biodrach i roztaczając aurę pewności siebie z łatwością, która mogła być tylko wrodzona. — Są ohydne jak stara kurwa.

— No, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. — Aaron wymyśliłby pewnie jakąś zacniejszą ripostę, gdyby miał na to dodatkową minutę albo tak z tysiąc, ale za nic nie potrafił przestać patrzeć, jak Valantinowi grają mięśnie po wewnętrznej stronie ud. A poza tym – _no fajne slipki_.

Valantin posłał mu jeden ze swoich patentowanych Uśmiechów Starszego Brata – ten pół na pół zadowolony z siebie i protekcjonalny. Choćby Aaron się nie wiedzieć jak starał, nie dałby rady zmusić rysów twarzy do ułożenia się w ten sam sposób. Jeszcze jedna tajemnica genetyki.

Valantin zanurkował i wynurzył się na powierzchnię z tą samą ostrą, bezwysiłkową gracją, którą przejawiał we wszystkim. Aaron umyślnie zignorował ten krótki moment, na który Valantin się spiął z powodów, które nie miały nic wspólnego z wysiłkiem fizycznym. To była jego wina, że Valantin zawsze musiał z wodą wściekle walczyć.

Przepłynęli kilka długości, zanim Aarona wszystko zaczęło boleć. Nie zdziwił się, że Valantin znacznie go wyprzedził, co chyba autentycznie poprawiło mu humor.

Poddał się i zadowolił się patrzeniem, jak pływa Valantin, a kiedy tylko ten uznał, że _on_ już wyrobił normę, został poczęstowany niemożliwie erotycznym widokiem strumyczków wody, ściekających Valantinowi ładnie zdefiniowanymi rowkami po umięśnionym brzuchu. Okropne uprzedmiotowienie własnego brata; Aaron był pewny, że w dokładnie ten sam sposób patrzy na niego mnóstwo innych ludzi.

Valantin pod niejednym względem bardzo przypominał wodę. Hipnotyzował i był wskazany tylko w ściśle odmierzanych dawkach.

Skup się, upomniał się Aaron, wziął głęboki oddech i skreślił z listy możliwych zajęć, które nadawałyby się do budowania i podtrzymywania z Valantinem więzi, wspólne pójście na siłownię.

— A ty co taki czerwony? — Zdezorientowany, Valantin zmarszczył lekko brwi. Aaron westchnął i pożałował, że jest dalekowidzem, a nie krótkowidzem.

Kiedy Valantin nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, wzruszył ramionami i skupił się dla odmiany na wychodzącej akurat z szatni atletycznie zbudowanej parze. Aaron przycisnął do piersi ręcznik i przemknął się obok tej dwójki, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Uznał, że trochę to potrwa. Pokręcił ze smutkiem głową i przycisnął dłonie do policzków, żeby wróciły do normalnej temperatury.

Aaron nie był zbyt rozmowny, a Valantin spędzanie czasu z bratem miał głęboko w dupie. Aaron uparł się jednak, że znajdzie w jego napiętym i niewątpliwie ekscytującym harmonogramie jakąś szczelinę, przez którą będzie się go dało ugodzić – chociaż może pomieszał ze sobą dwie różne przenośnie.

— To może pójdziemy do kina? — zaproponował. Wyszło mu to bardziej nieśmiało, niż planował.

Valantin, który wytrzepywał sobie akurat palcami wodę z włosów, znieruchomiał na moment, żeby go zmiażdżyć wzrokiem. _Jasne, kurwa, bo dalej jesteśmy takie szczyle._

No tak.

Na filmach Valantin zaczynał się nudzić po pięciu, góra piętnastu minutach zależnie od tego, jaki miał humor i ile efektów specjalnych (to znaczy wybuchów) przypadało na jedną klatkę. Za to pochwalał popcorn, choćby dlatego, że bawiło go wysypywanie go całego Aaronowi na głowę.

(Zdanie Valantina na temat _Doktora Who_ najlepiej dowodziło, że pewne rzeczy lepiej pozostawić wyobraźni.)

No chyba żeby to był film dla dorosłych, domyślał się Aaron, ale nie miał zamiaru proponować, żeby poszli na _coś takiego_. Już prędzej zjadłby swoje rozlatujące się adidasy.

Lista kurczyła się szybko.

— Uch, to może obejrzymy jakiś mecz?

Valantin prychnął, zapinając pasek i poprawiając sobie ubranie, jakby jego życie od tego zależało.

Aaron się _domyślał_ , że oglądanie sportu musi Valantina nudzić. Przysiągłby, że słyszał kiedyś, jak Valantin mówi, że kibice to „totalne pojeby”.

— Uch. — Więcej pomysłów nie miał. — Co _ty_ robisz wieczorami w piątki?

Valantin wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu, jakby właśnie zeżarł kanarka. Ładnie mu z tym było i wyglądało to u niego zupełnie naturalnie.

— Pokazać ci? — Aaron wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że to dobrze nie wróży, ale nie potrafił się oprzeć temu, że Valantin nareszcie okazał jakieś zainteresowanie.

Nie przypominał sobie, żeby przez całe ich wspólne dzieciństwo, przerwane nagle, kiedy zjawili się umundurowani ludzie z Ośrodka Poprawczego, Valantin choć jeden raz autentycznie dobrze się bawił. Tak jakby dla niego te lata były jednym długim, koszmarnym pobytem w więzieniu. Aaron doskonale wiedział, jaką to wytworzyło między nimi przepaść, i pogodził się z tym, że w wiele szczegółów życia starszego brata nie jest wtajemniczony. Żałował tylko, że nigdy nie widział, jak ten się tak naprawdę _uśmiecha_.

Nie, pomyślał Aaron i z determinacją uciął ten ciąg myśli; to nie był dobry moment na takie rozważania.

„U Gegiego” – głosił szyld. Jakiś bar. Aaron nigdy o nim nie słyszał, no ale normalnie nie chodził do takich lokali – w ogóle do żadnych lokali. Zasiłku dla bezrobotnych nie starczało na wszystko. Strasznie mu się to nie podobało, że Valantin płaci; nie był żadnym pasożytem. Ale zwyczajnie nie mógłby sobie na to pozwolić, żeby „iść się zabawić”, co by to nie znaczyło, za swoje.

Stał przed wejściem jak wmurowany, póki ku jego zażenowaniu Valantin nie otworzył drzwi i nie wepchnął go szturchnięciem do środka.

— I jak? — spytał Valantin, kiedy już uważnie wybrał im miejsca przy samym barze. Wyglądał na odprężonego i chyba był w swoim żywiole, od niechcenia przyglądając się innym klientom. Aaron był zajęty chłonięciem wyrazu jego twarzy.

— To znaczy jak ci się tutaj podoba — dodał niecierpliwie Valantin. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Aaron pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok.

— A — odezwał się nieśmiało. W barze był hałas i słabe światło, przydałby się też lepszy odświeżacz powietrza. Było tu o wiele za dużo ludzi, żeby Aaron poczuł się choć w przybliżeniu swobodnie.

— Fajnie jest! — zapewnił szybko, nie chcąc okazać niewdzięczności. To on podsunął ten pomysł, więc nie miał prawa się skarżyć. — Często tu przychodzisz?

Valantin wzruszył ramionami.

— W miarę. — Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. — Odpowiada mi to miejsce, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Aaron naprawdę nie wiedział, co on ma na myśli.

Drink, który zamówił mu Valantin, smakował jak dżin z tonikiem, ale Aaron nie był pewny, czy to to. Miał nadzieję, że nie ma w nim żadnych prochów, ale tego też nie mógł być pewny.

Valantin wspaniałomyślnie pozwolił mu wypić trzy pierwsze kolejki we względnym spokoju, przejmując kontrolę nad rozmową i gadając przede wszystkim o pracy. Aaron starał się nie słuchać zbyt uważnie. Uważał, że Valantin nie jest człowiekiem okrutnym; po prostu zachowywał się autentycznie i w zgodzie ze swoim charakterem w stopniu, na który większość ludzi nie mogła sobie pozwolić.

Valantin nie chciał, żeby Aaron pokazywał się u niego w pracy, i Aaron go nie winił – nie chciałby przez przypadek narobić Valantinowi wstydu przy współpracownikach.

Poznał z tych współpracowników tylko panią Lovelady. Było to na tej imprezie urodzinowej, w czasie której Valantin rzucił tortem o ścianę i wkurzony wybiegł z domu. Robiła wrażenie czarującej osoby, ale Aaron domyślał się, że pod cukierkową powierzchownością kryje się rdzeń ze stali – inaczej nie wytrzymałaby tam u nich nawet jednego dnia. Gdyby tak miał być ze sobą całkiem szczery, to nie umiał jej polubić. Nie radził sobie z tymi słabymi, ale niedającymi się z niczym pomylić impulsami zazdrości, jakie w nim budziła. To ona towarzyszyła teraz Valantinowi; to ona była mu do czegoś _przydatna_. A rodziny Valantin nie potrzebował.

— …ci się podoba? Wybieraj. — Wyglądało na to, że Aaron odpłynął dokładnie wtedy, kiedy rozmowa zaczęła wymagać jego czynnego udziału. Niezręczna sytuacja.

— Słucham? — Miał ochotę się za czymś schować, mimo że Valantin potrafił go znaleźć dosłownie wszędzie, jak dowodziły ich dziecięce zabawy w chowanego.

Valantin zrobił ręką taki ruch, jakby pokazywał Aaronowi jakiś bufet.

— Nie bój się, pomogę ci. Nawet nic nie będziesz musiał robić. — A potem puścił do niego oko.

Aha.

_Aha._

Valantin często mówił na niego „idiota” i przy takich okazjach jak ta Aarona kusiło, żeby się z nim zgodzić. Wcale nie tak trudno było dodać dwa do dwóch, mimo że Aaron często robił takie wrażenie, że to jednak jest trudne.

Głośno przełknął ślinę i chwycił się kurczowo szklanki, jakby to była boja ratunkowa. Czuł się tak niezręcznie, że już bardziej się nie dało.

— To po to tu przyszliśmy?

— Jakiś problem? — Valantin uniósł brew; mina robiła mu się coraz bardziej krzywa.

— No… To ja chyba wypiję do końca i pójdę do domu? — Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział tonem prawie błagalnym i pogratulował sobie w myślach, że faktycznie jest z niego „pieprzony idiota”. — Ale ty baw się dobrze — dodał pośpiesznie.

Valantin obrzucił go tym swoim spojrzeniem, jakby Aaronowi właśnie wyrosła druga głowa.

Aaron westchnął ciężko. Wytłumaczenie Valantinowi, że nie wszyscy lubią to samo co on, nie mieściło się w granicach ludzkich możliwości. No nie było szans.

— Co jest, kurwa? To ty chciałeś, żebyśmy… — burknął Valantin, ale w tym miejscu zrobił krótką przerwę, żeby się uspokoić — robili coś razem. Jak _rodzina_.

Słowo „rodzina” praktycznie z siebie wypluł. Aaron znowu westchnął, co w towarzystwie starszego brata robił bardzo często.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to się będzie wiązało z…

— A z czym się do jasnej cholery miało wiązać? — Valantin zrobił taką kwaśną minę, jakby ktoś go właśnie zmusił do zjedzenia tofika albo czegoś innego, czego tak samo nie cierpiał. — Coś ty się nagle taki nerwowy zrobił? Mówiłem ci: nawet nie będziesz musiał z tą osobą gadać.

Aaron dopił czwartego drinka; nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego dobrego wytłumaczenia.

Valantin umilkł na chwilę i się zamyślił.

— Ha.

— Co? — spytał zmęczonym głosem Aaron.

— Dotarło do mnie po prostu, że nie mam pojęcia, jaki ty masz typ. Co ci się podoba?

— Valantin. — Aaron nie potrafił na niego spojrzeć. — Ty masz rożne swoje hobby, wszystkie fajne, a ja mam inne i naprawdę jest mi przykro, że one się nigdzie nie pokrywają. Przyjście tu z tobą to nie był dobry pomysł. Bardzo przepraszam, że ci zepsułem wypad na miasto.

— Słuchaj. — Valantin podniósł wysoko obie ręce w pojednawczym geście. — Ja nie wiem, jak ty z takim nastawieniem dajesz w ogóle radę znaleźć sobie kogoś do łóżka.

—  _Nie chodzę_ z nikim do łóżka — odparł szorstko Aaron i zaraz zamknął buzię. No kretyn.

— Że co? — Valantin wyglądał tak, jakby go ogłuszył granat; podobieństwo było tak duże, że aż śmieszne. — No to już się kurwa w głowie nie mieści.

Aaron ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że brat nigdy nie da mu o tym zapomnieć.

Valantin położył mu rękę na ramieniu z taką niedającą się z niczym pomylić _czułością_ , że Aaronowi odebrało mowę.

— To ta dziwka ma na ciebie taki wpływ, hę? — W jego głosie słychać było nutę współczucia, jakby Aaron przyznał właśnie, że dała go wykastrować. Nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, płakać, czy uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. — Musiała ci niezłe pierdoły opowiadać. — Valantin był autentycznie poruszony. — Dawno się miałeś stamtąd wyprowadzić. Nie wiem, jak ty z nimi wytrzymujesz. No sam popatrz, co ci zrobiła.

— Valantin, to są nasi _rodzice_. Ktoś musiał się nimi zaopiekować. — Aaron wiedział, że na ten temat nie ma co dyskutować, ale musiał to powiedzieć, choćby to miało Valantina źle do niego nastawić. Przez całe dzieciństwo lawirował między przychylnością matki a brata. Nigdy mu się nie udało zadowolić ich obojga, nieważne, jak dyplomatycznie i elastycznie próbował się zachowywać. Wyczerpujące było to bezustanne przeciąganie liny.

Wyraz twarzy Valantina mówił Aaronowi, że trybiki w mózgu aż mu furczą.

— Valantin, to nie ma nic wspólnego z mamą. — Naprawdę się postarał, żeby to zabrzmiało przekonująco. — Proszę cię, zostaw ten temat w spokoju.

Valantin przyglądał mu się z uwagą, jakby zobaczył go na nowo.

_Oj, no Boże drogi!_

Kichać dyplomację.

— Valantin, ja naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nie straciłeś do mnie szacunku przez to, co ci powiedziałem. A jeśli straciłeś, to w życiu nie miałem przyjemności znać drugiego takiego wielkiego durnia — stwierdził Aaron.

— Jesteś już duży — zauważył Valantin z nieprzyjemnie kpiącym uśmiechem, ignorując małą tyradę brata. — Pewnie sam wiesz, co dla ciebie najlepsze. — Nie było słychać, żeby miał zrezygnować.

Podczas gdy Aaron przetrząsał umysł w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej riposty, Valantin zamówił im następną kolejkę.

— Valantin?

— No?

— A co z twoim partnerem? Jemu nie przeszkadza…

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Valantin spochmurniał, a temperatura spadła o kilka stopni.

— Przestań. — Valantin posłał Aaronowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Właściwie to mordercze.

— Przepraszam. — Aaron lubił myśleć, że łączy ich akurat takie pokrewieństwo, żeby on mógł się Valantinowi _od czasu do czasu_ postawić. — Więcej się na ten temat nie odezwę, a ty zostawisz moje życie seksualne w spokoju. Umowa stoi?

Valantin ociekał dezaprobatą.

— W życiu nie spotkałem nikogo, kto by mi aż tak psuł zabawę. Poważnie, ty jesteś najgorszy – a spotykam mnóstwo ludzi.

— No dobra, to ja sobie idę. — Aaron wstał za szybko, zachwiał się, zamachał rękami jak wiatrak i poleciał prosto na Valantina. Który na szczęście nie był aż taki zły, żeby dać mu się przewrócić na podłogę.

— Szlag — wymamrotał, podniósł wzrok i stwierdził, że patrzy w przystojną gębę Valantina, rozmazującą mu się w przyćmionym świetle.

A Valantin potrafił być niesamowicie bystry – o ile mógł się za to spodziewać odpowiedniej nagrody.

— Czy ty na mnie lecisz?

— Co…? — Aaron zamrugał; już i tak był czerwony od alkoholu, ale teraz zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. — Zu… pełny as… aspurd!

— Aniołek mamusi, no ja pierdolę. Wiesz co? — spytał Valantin z łajdackim uśmiechem. Aaron pomyślał, że jak on będzie się tak uśmiechał jeszcze przez sekundę, to może go jednak pocałuje. — To _ciebie_ należało włóczyć po psychiatrach, braciszku.

— No i czemu cię to tak cieszy? — zapytał Aaron, który na wpół leżał teraz Valantinowi na kolanach i w ramionach. Usiadł prosto i ostrożnym gestem dotknął jego twarzy. Okazała się bardzo starannie ogolona.

— Ja pierdolę — powtórzył Valantin. — Ja chyba mam urodziny — stwierdził, ale nie odepchnął go.

— Nie masz dzisiaj urodzin — zauważył Aaron nadąsanym tonem, śledząc palcami kształt Valantinowej szczęki. — Wiem, kiedy masz urodziny, i w przeciwieństwie do pewnych osób, których nie będę pokazywał palcem…

— Ty już idziesz do domu, kurwa. Dostaniesz ciepłe mleko i ciasteczka — przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Valantin, wstał i z nieoczekiwaną ostrożnością podtrzymał go w pasie.

Kiedy praktycznie niósł go do wyjścia, Aaron uśmiechnął się błogo.

— A bajkę na dobranoc?

Valantin zaklął i uwolnił jedną rękę, żeby zatrzymać taksówkę.

Jakoś udało im się dotrzeć „do domu”, gdzie by to nie było. Aaron nie słyszał, żeby Valantin nazwał kogoś dziwką, więc pewnie byli u niego. Mieszkanie było ogromne, ale urządzone przytulnie, z gustem i przede wszystkim z troską.

Poduszka była mięciutka.

— Odeśpij to, pieprzony głupku — polecił zrzędliwie Valantin, ściągając Aaronowi buty. Bardziej go już nie rozbierał, za co Aaron był mu ogromnie wdzięczny.

— Też cię kocham, starszy bracie — wymamrotał cichutko uszczęśliwiony Aaron, wtulając twarz w poduszkę, jakby to był Valantin. A potem błogo zasnął, słysząc, jak Valantin klnie jak szewc, a w tle ktoś się cicho śmieje.

 

 

— O, a to jest coś nowego. — W głosie, który to powiedział, słychać było rozbawienie. Właściciel głosu trzymał tacę, na której stała karafka z wodą i leżały dwie kolorowe tabletki.

— Warrick, nawet nie zaczynaj. Wypił jeden kieliszek. No może dwa. — W głosie Valantina słychać było z kolei takie poruszenie i zażenowanie, że Aaron natychmiast poczuł się winny.

— Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem — zauważył Warrick, odstawiając tacę.

— I dobrze, tak trzymaj.

Aaron schował głowę pod poduszkę.

— Kurwa, muszę się napić kawy. — Valantin zdecydowanym krokiem gdzieś sobie poszedł

— Ty pewnie jesteś Aaron. — Warrick uśmiechał się życzliwie, jakby się cieszył, że może go poznać.

Aaron wyszedł z kryjówki, usiadł na łóżku i objął rękami poduszkę. Żołądek z nerwów wywinął mu kozła.

— Ty pewnie jesteś tą osobą z nieskończonym zapasem cierpliwości.

— Keir Warrick — przedstawił się mężczyzna i płynnym ruchem podał mu rękę. — Miło mi cię poznać.

— I nawzajem. — Aaron z wahaniem uścisnął jego dłoń. — Przepraszam, że tak tu, eee, wtargnąłem.

Warrick zamrugał i zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nie przeszkadzasz. Przyznaję, że byłem ciebie ciekawy.

Aaron popatrzył na niego pytająco, bawiąc się brzegiem kołdry.

— Naprawdę jesteście do siebie podobni — ciągnął Warrick. — Nie byłem pewny, jak człowiek dałby sobie radę z _dwoma_ Torethami.

Aaron się uśmiechnął.

— To dobrze się składa, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni — powiedział.

— Hmm. — Warrick chciał chyba powiedzieć jeszcze coś, ale zmienił zdanie.

Wręczył Aaronowi komplet puchatych ręczników i zaprowadził go do najbliższej łazienki, uprzejmie prosząc, żeby ich nie rzucał na podłogę. Aaron zarzekł się, że tego nie zrobi. Idiotyczna sprawa, ale uśmiech Warricka zrobił się od tego jeszcze bardziej przyjazny.

Valantin obserwował ich czujnie z korytarza, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na parujący kubek, który miał w ręce. Aaron rozpaczliwie chciał go uściskać i powiedzieć mu, że nie dzieje się nic złego: że kocha go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, i że nigdy nie miał szans u niczyjego faceta.

Zamiast tego wziął się za mycie zębów.

Chował się w łazience tak długo, jak mógł, żeby nie wyszło chamsko, uważając, żeby nie narobić bałaganu ani nie zostawić ręczników w złym miejscu.

Kiedy wyszedł, Valantin miał nad głową chmurę gradową, a Warrickowi rozbawienie przelewało się górą.

Aaron odchrząknął. Miał wrażenie, że od tej całej skupionej na nim uwagi zaraz pęknie.

— Bardzo wam dziękuję za gościnność. Pójdę już.

— A nie chcesz śniadania? — Słychać było, że Warrick jest troszkę rozczarowany. Valantin posłał mu wkurzone spojrzenie.

Aaron nie po to dożył tego wieku jako jego brat, żeby teraz dać się zamordować za coś takiego.

— Nnie, bardzo dziękuję. Naprawdę się cieszę, że cię poznałem.

Valantin wyburczał pod nosem coś, czego Aaron postanowił nie odcyfrowywać.

Warrick odprowadził go do drzwi i podał mu kurtkę, nie wychodząc z roli uprzejmego gospodarza.

— Szkoda, że się tak śpieszysz — powiedział cicho z żalem w głosie. — Oczywiście możesz wpaść z wizytą, kiedy będziesz chciał.

— Nie chciałbym robić kłopotu — upierał się Aaron. Czuł, jak coraz bardziej pali go skóra.

Warrick zamrugał i – z wahaniem, jakby nie był do końca pewny, co robi – poklepał Aarona po ręce.

— To by nie był żaden kłopot — powiedział.

— Co wy tam kurde robicie? — krzyknął głośno z kuchni Valantin, ale do drzwi nie wyszedł.

— No tak. — Warrick zabrał rękę.

— Powodzenia — szepnął Aaron, kiedy Warrick otwierał drzwi. Otarł się przy tym o Aarona ramieniem.

— A dziękuję. — Ciemne oczy Warricka błysnęły, jego atrakcyjne usta wygięły się w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu. — Do widzenia, Aaron. — Słysząc ton jego głosu, Aaron poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz, a potem szybko stamtąd uciekł.

 


End file.
